wollssonss3ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims' Next Top Model (cycle 16)
| nextseason = }}The sixteenth season of Sims' Next Top Model premiered in Decemer, 2017. This season, in contrast to many of the previous seasons, focuses on finding a model who does not necessarily fit the mold of a fashion model. For example, doors were opened up for girls who were too short, too tall, as well as too old according to most, in order to challenge beauty ideals. This season is based in France, making it the second season not to take place in the United States, the first being cycle 10 which was based in Australia. The prizes this season are: *A cover and spread in Vogue Paris. *An international Max Factor Campaign *A modelling contract with NU女 Models. *A cash prize worth € 80,000. Changes and twists After the success of cycle 15, not many changes were made to this season. SaintPita alumna Yachana Vazirani, male model, photographer and host of brother show Sims' Next Top Male Model Maicle Gambardella, and RED Models Manager Sin Il Hong all returned as permanent judges. Platinum Models manager Tia Kipps and NU Models manager Yu Xiao Gui are to make several appearances. 'Twists' *''Top Model of the Week:'' Each week, starting the third week, a poll is opened following the weekly photo shoot in which the viewers get to vote for their favourite photo. Whoever receives the most votes wins immunity that week. Locations * Château-Gontier, Episode 1 * Paris, Episodes 2-TBA Contestants Episodes Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant was voted Top Model of the Week. : The contestant won the weekly challenge. : The contestant won the weekly challenge and was voted Top Model of the Week. : The contestant was immune from elimination. *The call-out order of episode 1 is arbitrary with the exception of the bottom three. 'Contestant progress' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was the runner-up. : The contestant received first call-out. : The contestant was one of the top three best performing models. : The contestant ranked in the middle. : The contestant was the last to be called before the bottom. : The contestant ranked in the bottom. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant was immune from elimination. 'Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Queens of Autumn *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Jewellery atop the Eiffel Tower 'Challenge guide' *'Episode 1 challenge:' Runway test *'Episode 2 challenge:' None 'Panel style concept' *'Episode 1:' Gowns *'Episode 2:' PANTONE Spring 2018 Colour Palette 'Colour guide' Each girl was assigned a different PANTONE colour to represent her throughout the season. All non-contestants are represented by 18-1561 TPX Orange.com. 'Makeover guide' *'Abree:' Peachy and pink *'Awa:' Shoulder length two-tone *'Betty:' Orange *'Joyce:' Long & wavy *'Khonarh:' Ash blonde two-tone *'Ko:' Microbangs *'Liv:' Deep red *'Nghĩa:' Blonde and violet two-tone *'Ripsey:' Trimmed *'Xiong:' Bright red ''Top Model of the Week'' rankings : The contestant received the most votes. : The contestant won best photo. : The contestant received the most votes and won best photo. : The contestant received the least votes. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant received the least votes and was eliminated.